


Redundant

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [8]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Abusive Relationships, American Idiot Era, Anxiety Disorder, Bandom - Freeform, Bisexuality, Confusion, F/M, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x8, Nostalgia, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Romance, References to Depression, Revolution Radio Era, Secret Relationship, Separation Anxiety
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: —¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor de todo?— dijo Billie—. Que aún sostienes mi corazón como si fuera una granada de mano.





	Redundant

_«Estoy sin palabras y redundante, porque "te amo" no es suficiente»_

Billie se sentó en la cama, escuchando la lluvia caer. Tré estaba a su lado, durmiendo con tranquilidad. Sonrió con nostalgia y suspiró. Llevaban siendo amantes desde que se conocieron, prácticamente, hace casi treinta años.

Adrianne no se lo merecía, ni Sara, mucho menos Tré; pero era un maldito egoísta.

Se suponía que lo dejarían después de la gira de American Idiot, pero de eso ya pasaron trece años. Cada día lo amaba más, pero ya no existían palabras para expresarlo.

Nunca se lo había dicho, pero lo amaba de verdad. Cada vez que intentaba confesarselo, se paralizaba y quedaba sin voz.

Llevaban una rutina fiel desde hace tiempo. Escaparse de sus esposas durante las tardes, pasar el tiempo juntos y hacer el amor; luego hacían como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Bebé?— preguntó Tré adormilado.

—Hola, amor— susurró dejando un beso en su frente—. Te amo.

Silencio. Tré se sentó en la cama y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Vaya... es la primera vez que te oigo decirlo.

—Estamos envejeciendo. Te lo tenía que decir alguna vez, ya sabes.

—Tú eres quien está envejeciendo, anciano— se burló—. También te amo, Beej.

—Oh, vete a la mierda.

Ambos rieron. Billie volvió a acostarse a su lado y se acurrucó contra su pecho. La lluvia había cesado y todo estaba tranquilo. Ya no tenía esa pesada carga en sus hombros. Se sintió un idiota por haber esperado tantos años en confesar sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué se siente ser correspondido por el baterista favorito de Dios?

—Como comprar un departamento en gaylandia.

—¿No homo?

—No homo— confirmó—. Quizás el "no homo" sea nuestro "para siempre".

—Iugh, que gustó más pésimo para películas— dijo Tré. Billie rió por lo bajo.

—Addie me obligó a verla. Ya sabes cómo es.

Tré se tensó, Billie se arrepintió de inmediato. Tenían un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de sus esposas cuando estaban juntos. Era un tema que los lastimaba. Billie alzó su rostro para besar a Frank, pero él estaba algo distante.

—Lo siento.

—No. Yo no lamento— dijo Frank—. Debería acostumbrarme. Ya pasaron... ¿Treinta años? O algo así— rió nerviosamente—. Soy un idiota. Además, estoy con Sara—Billie lo miró con pena.

—Me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas.

—No pienses en eso— dijo Tré. Las cosas ya estaban demasiado profundas como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Las ventas de revolution radio están yendo de maravilla— cambió de tema—. Las críticas son buenas y los fans están enloqueciendo.

—Somos geniales. Todo lo que hacemos es bueno— rió. Billie le dió un beso en la mejilla—. Es porque eres el mejor músico que existe. ¿Lo sabías, amor?

Billie se sonrojó. A pesar de los años, de todo lo que habían vivido, de la rutina, la monotonía seguía sonrojándose y sintiendo su corazón a punto de explotar gracias a Frank.  _"Tré. Sólo Tré_   _puede hacerme esto"_ pensó para sí.

—Ni aunque el universo estuviera al revés— rió burlón. Tré también rió en voz baja y acarició su mejilla.

—Odio cuando te menosprecias.

—A mí me divierte—murmuró.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé—sonrió. Tré rió más fuerte y besó su mejilla.

Mantienen la mirada fija en el otro. Billie se pierde en los ojos azul profundo de Tré, se pregunta cuántas veces podrá quedarse embobado mirándolo sin cansarse. No encuentra respuesta. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Conoció a Tré en un concierto en un terreno baldío. Llevaba puesto un tutú y una gorra de baño. Su primera impresión de él fue confusa. Era una de esas personas que irradiaban energía y que no podían quedarse quietas un sólo segundo; a él en cambio le daba flojera hasta respirar. El primer sentimiento que sintió hacia él fue la  _envidia_ , porque tocaba la batería de una manera bestial y podía hacer amigos con chasquear los dedos.

Luego curiosidad. Su estómago cosquilleaba cada vez que lo veía en el escenario. Le gustaba verlo, charlar con él. Era un chico distinto a todos. Le gustaba su voz, era demasiado aguda para su cuerpo. Le causaba gracia y ternura. Se besaron más de una vez, las cosas se supieron más serias y jugaron a ser novios.

Pero había conocido a una chica espectacular, la única en un millón. Su Addie, su 80. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, porque su semi-relación con Frank era caótica y tóxica. Ninguno de los dos se tomaban en serio. Ya estaba harto de terminar llorando con la garganta quebrada y el corazón sangrando. Addie le brindaba sonrisas cálidas; le extendía la mano, le decía que todo estaría bien y que lo superarían juntos. Tré había caído profundo con la metanfetamina y lo había arrastrado a él de paso, convirtiéndolo en alguien distinto. No era el Frank Wright que quería.

Cuando terminaron ya no hubo gritos ni lloriqueos. Le dio una oportunidad a Adrienne, Tré tuvo una serie de novias hasta conseguir a una lo suficientemente comprensiva para casarse con él. La banda siguió con lo suyo y ellos siguieron como si nunca hubieran sido nada más que amigos.

El resurgimiento de Green Day con American Idiot fue brutal. De un momento a otro estaban en boca de todos y la gente los amaba. No se comparaba al éxito que había tenido Dookie en su tiempo pero se sentía mucho más poderoso. Tré había ido a rehabilitación, lo cual lo había vuelto más irracional en principio, pero había vuelto a la normalidad una vez que los narcóticos habían abandonado su sistema. Billie descubrió con horror que su estómago seguía cosquilleando cuando estaba junto a Tré y que su risa le seguía pareciendo igual de tierna que antes.

Todo empeoró cuando la gira comenzó. Sólo eran ellos, sus esposas no los acompañaron y resistirse se tornó cada vez más difícil. Billie tenía la costumbre de besar fans en sus conciertos y de besarse con Mike cada tanto, pero no había vuelto a tocar los labios de Tré desde que terminaron. Pensaba que eso sería algo mucho más íntimo y se tornaría incómodo por los sentimientos encontrados.

Tré estaba siendo un amor, justo como antes. Se quedaba junto a él durante sus ataques de pánico, lo acariciaba y lo contenía con dulzura. Era imposible negar lo mucho que afectaba Frank Wright en su vida. Recordó un momento en específico y su piel se erizó.

Billie estaba sentado en la terraza del hotel. Estaba vacío porque habían alquilado todo el hotel para ellos solos. Bebía unas cuantas cervezas, no estaba pensando demasiado. Tré se acercó hacia él y le sonrió. Billie se mordió el labio inferior y tomó más, la cercanía de su ex novio ponía sus pelos de punta. Jadeó un poco, estaba muy consciente de la pierna de Frank cerca de la suya.

—Billie...—susurró cerca de su oreja. Él tragó saliva y trató de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Hmm?

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la mierda que te hice pasar todos  _esos_ años— Tré suspiró. Billie apartó la mirada y rió nervioso.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cuáles años?

—Estoy cansado de fingir que no tuvimos... lo que sea que tuvimos, ¿sabes?— dijo Frank—. Necesito hablar de eso.

Billie mantuvo un silencio sombrío. Quemaba. Los recuerdos sobre ese problemático romance seguían latentes en su mente. Era una contradicción, porque los malos tiempos se entremezclaban con los momentos maravillosos, convirtiendo sus memorias en una neblina confusa.

—Billie.

—Creo que es hora de entrar, está oscureciendo, ya sabes— murmuró de forma torpe. Tré mantuvo la mirada fija en él.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Adrienne, ya sabes— contestó—. Ya sabes— volvió a repetir. Tré sonrió con tristeza. No le gustaba que Billie se pusiera así de nervioso cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, lo enfermaba.

—No estoy diciendo que volvamos. Sólo quiero charlar.

—¿De qué?— Billie subió el tono de voz. Tré no respondió, esperó a que Billie se calmara y volviera a recostarse en la silla.

—Terminé con Torry.

—Creí que ella sería la indicada.

—Siempre supe que no llegaríamos lejos. Era más... como una distracción.

—¿De qué?— preguntó Billie.

—De ti.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy pidiéndote ninguna oportunidad de nada, sé que amas a Addie y estoy muy feliz por eso. Pero necesito decirte algo que tengo guardado desde hace diez malditos años— bajó un poco el tono de voz—. Sigo enamorado de ti. Por eso todas mis relaciones fracasan, porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza durante todo el maldito día.

—Vaya...

—No quiero que cambies tu comportamiento conmigo sólo por esa tontería. Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

Billie apretó la botella entre sus manos, aún sin devolverle la mirada a Tré.

—No.

—¿Uh?

—¡No!— lanzó la botella contra la pared. El sonido de vidrio quebrándose detuvo su respiración.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó. Billie lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada más fría que jamás alguien pudo darle.

—¿Qué pasa?— repitió con una risa ácida— ¿Cómo que "Qué pasa"? ¡Sabes bien lo que está pasando! ¡Sabes perfectamente por qué no podemos tocar ese tema!— Billie empezó a temblar de forma descontrolada y su respiración se entrecortó. De repente sintió mucho frío y se maldijo a sí mismo por la patética manera en la que reaccionaba por nimiedades.

Tré actuó como solía proceder en esas situaciones. Tomó a Billie suavemente por el hombro antes de abrazarlo.

—¿Puedes contar hasta diez?— preguntó apacible. Billie continuaba respirando de forma irregular y temblando. Empezó a contar, tratando de regularse, pero le costaba.

—C-Cuatro...— Tré acarició su espalda con gentileza— Cinco...

—Eso es, tú puedes, Bill— Él le sonrió—. Concéntrate en tu respiración—. Así lo hizo. Continuó contando, pero fue apaciguándose entre los brazos de Tré. Terminó de contar. Ya no temblaba y respiraba normal, pero empezó a lagrimear y a aferrarse a los hombros de Frank—. Estoy orgulloso de ti—. Billie suspiró.

—Te esperé. Te esperé por cuatro años. Luego seguí esperando un poco más porque aún tenía una pequeña esperanza... pero luego me di cuenta que no podía pasar el resto de mi vida aguardando por una relación que nunca tuvo futuro.

—¿Me esperaste?

—Por demasiado tiempo. ¿Sabes? Incluso estaba dispuesto a divorciarme y mandar todo a la mierda si me lo pedías. Pero ahora...

—Ya es demasiado tarde— completó con amargura—. Me disculpo por todo eso.

—Estaba devastado y tú actuabas como si no te hubiera afectado. Me aferré a Addie porque me hacía sentir menos miserable.

—Fui un idiota. No estaba en la mejor de mis épocas— contestó—. Me gustaría que dejemos todo eso en el pasado para seguir adelante.

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor de todo?— dijo Billie—. Que aún sostienes mi corazón como si fuera una granada de mano.

Amar a una persona rota cuando tú mismo aún no acabaste de reparar tus piezas es complicado, pero todas las preocupaciones se esfumaban cuando estaban juntos. Billie se sentía como un completo idiota por haber caído tan fácil, Tré también por haber roto el corazón de un hombre tan puro medio millar de veces. Billie estaba roto por su culpa, lo había descuidado y su falta de cariño hacia él en el pasado lo había vuelto un chico inestable e inseguro, pero haría lo que fuera para recuperar su confianza.

Valía la pena, valía absolutamente todo el esfuerzo del mundo el verlo sonreír como antes.

El acuerdo de la relación era hasta terminar la gira de American Idiot, pero reiteraba, esperó tanto tiempo que una vez que estuvieron allí no pudieron simplemente dejarlo en la nada.

Luego 21st century breakdown, foxboro hot tubs; la gira de 99 revolutions; el incidente del iHeart radio; la rehabilitación de Billie; el descanso de cuatro años y ahora, Revolution radio.

Algún día podrían demostrar su amor sin dañar a nadie, podrían besarse en público sin tener que justificarlo como broma, podrían ser libres.

Pero hoy no era ese día.


End file.
